Emerald of Honor - A Broken Worlds Preview
by ElectricBlaster
Summary: "It is my honor and duty to keep them safe... at all costs..." A preview to the sequel of the Crystal Gems and Onyx.


**This is a preview for a non-profit fan based parody. Steven Universe is owned by Cartoon Network and Rebecca Sugar. Please support the official release.**

...

Peridot 2F5L played the footage she had. It was the second part that still replays in my mind all the time.

 _"Because we are the Crystal Gems!"_ said Pearl. _"We're still alive and we're still the guardians of this planet and ALL it's living creatures!"_

…

"This is a very sensitive deal, Emerald," said Agate. "Are you sure you want to be the one to talk about this?"

"The Gems have a right to know at least something," I said. "They are already suspicious and spreading rumors. Besides, I was ordered by Yellow Diamond to quell their suspicion. It doesn't mean I must reveal the entire truth."

A Pearl walked up to me.

"Yes?" I said, only glancing.

"Th-They're ready for you…" said the Pearl.

"Very well," I said. "You may go now."

The Pearl left my presence as I walked over to the door. The Quartz soldier grabbed the doors opened them for me. I walked down a long corridor and in the distance, I could hear the announcer.

"Fellow Gems… I present… Emerald 1B3 cut 5AD."

I stepped out onto the stage. A round of applause was given as I made my way to the podium.

As I brought up my screen to read out what I had written down, my attention was brought to the audience themselves. All of the their eyes were on me. I had walked out to many announcements like these, but for some reason, every face I saw staring at me felt like stabs in the back.

We worked to hard so hard to win this war… Yet, when that Peridot showed me what happened in the Kindergarten on Facet-5… I couldn't help but feel like I had failed them…

…

Stuck on Earth… Something that I had always feared had come true… While there, thought, I think I had one of those things the humans call… dreams…

I stood alone in the Cloud Arena. A place where I witnessed two Gems turn traitor right before my eyes, and in front of Blue Diamond and her court, no less… Who knows what it could look like now, or if it still even exists…

Suddenly, Onyx was standing in front of me. His sword was glowing and he stabbed it into the ground, enshrouding the area in darkness.

I pulled out visor to see through the fog. Onyx had disappeared, but a shape was forming in the darkness. It had long hair. Only when the whip tried to strike did I realize it was the Amethyst.

The Amethyst threw two strikes before I charged in. Then she dodged out of the way by performing her rolling attack. Once she came back around towards me, I fired an arrow in her path. The explosion sent her into the air and I finished her with one precise shot. Her gem fell to the floor.

The fusion was next. She came from the air and I was forced to back flip to dodge. She shot her gloves at me as if they were missiles. While I was distracted, she got close and knocked me back. I got onto my feet once more. With a burst of energy, I rushed in and dodged her downward fist and got behind. She turned around and threw several punches, but I kept dodging, waiting for the right moment. Then, I kicked and broke her defense. As she was taken back, I struck with my dagger and sliced through her chest. Just as the gems clattered onto the floor, I was struck and thrown to the ground by a laser.

I slowly arose from being on the ground to being on my knees. I gazed across the dark mist and made eye contact… with Pearl… Yet, as I gazed into her eyes that image of the audience flashed through my mind. Every Gem on Homeworld… was counting on me… I realized… And that gave me the resolve to rise to my feet.

I gazed at Pearl once more, but this time, with a glare. I had no weapon drawn, but she knew I was beckoning her to throw the first move. Her spear drawn, she ran towards me and I did not move until she was close. Then I spun around and kicked her, sending her back to where she first stood.

The two of us ran at each other. Pearl's spear was held out in front of her. I decided to use it to my advantage and jumped onto the spear to launch myself into the air and shot downward. Despite it only being a dream, her cry of pain still rings in my ears to this day… but I was done being powerless because of a mere Pearl.

We cannot play this game anymore, Pearl...

I landed on my feet and found that Pearl used the explosion to get on top of a pillar. I shot it immediately, and Pearl came falling. I raised my bow as a glyph appeared behind me As Pearl fell, I could not tell if it was the dream or my memory doing this, but I vividly remember our eyes meeting one more time. Her eyes were wide and pleading... And in that moment… mine were, too. But, no more! They focused…

And I let the arrow fly. It pierced through Pearl like a straight beam of light… and she fell, she disappeared with the fog, leaving a few of Earth's sunset and the gems of those who I had fell.

And that was what had scared me. Pearl, who had secretly been the closest to me, was now one of my greatest enemies. One single flicker of doubt was all she needed to get past my defenses. Well, I would no longer let that happen again. After all, she was not first to leave my side when the war started. Those who remained loyal were my friends… my comrades… and those who turned traitor, were never my friends at all.

…

"My fellow Gems…" I said to the audience. "The Diamonds, and those who serve in their court have heard your concerns regarding the abandoned Crystal System Colony Planet Earth. I would like to once again inform you that all Gems were wiped on the final attack on the planet. However, if there is any trouble, our fleet is prepared to deal with it. Regarding the Cluster planned by Yellow Diamond, this massive geo weapon will destroy the planet upon forming. So should there be any threat, they will be destroyed along with the planet. The Red Eye has not reported the presence of Gems on the planet. So please let that set aside your fears. To calm them even further, we will be sending a small, but elite team to update the status on the Cluster and the environment."

Peridot stepped forward.

"This is Peridot 2F5L cut 5XG," I continued. "She is charge of updating the status of the Cluster as well as the Kindergartens on Earth."

Everyone gasped when Jasper stepped forward.

"Wanted by Peridot's demands is Jasper," I said. "Who could forget the courageous Quartz who fought valiantly on Earth? Yellow Diamond has allowed Jasper to accompany Peridot to the abandoned colony."

"What?!" said Peridot.

"If any trouble is arises on the planet, she will be able to easily dispatch of it," I continued. "As an Emerald, it is my duty to assure the safety and security of Homeworld. None of you are in any danger and I will assure it remains that way… For the Diamonds… and you all!"

The audience gave another round of applause. The people of Homeworld must always come before me, no matter what's on my mind. No matter who or what comes my way, my job must always come first to secure the safety of my fellow Gems… even if it means sacrificing those I once called my friends… I know my responsibilities to Homeworld and its people.

It is my honor and duty to keep them safe… at all costs…

...

Broken Worlds

The sequel to The Crystal Gems and Onyx

Coming soon...

...

 **Check out my other stories!**

 **Skyward Bound - Zelda Community**

 **Splatoon: A Fresh Spark - Splatoon Community**


End file.
